


Room of Requirement or Heat Chamber?

by ShintheCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BDF, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Omegaverse, other pairing to be added, pharmecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/ShintheCat
Summary: Angela is in heat, and she's stuck in the Room of Requirement with her favorite alpha. What could possibly go wrong?





	Room of Requirement or Heat Chamber?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cheer me up. Not intended to make it a series. It will have two parts for now. I'll see if I can come up with something to make it a multi-chap story. Or, if the reception is positive, I'll consider writing more. All that be said, do enjoy this silly little piece of writing.

Putting the last of the heavy luggage on the trolley, the taxi driver let out an exasperated huff. This girl had better tip him well for all this junk he had to lift - he thought to himself grumpily. Talk about the girl, she couldn’t have been older than sixteen. A petite girl in the most bizarre outfit he had ever seen: over-the-knee plaid skirt, white dress shirt and black tie; but the cloak was what got him. It was big, long enough to cover the girl from head to toe, and it was also as black as charcoal. If he must guess, he’d say she was definitely a member of some stupid religious society. Too bad, he thought. Despite all that crazy outfit and the weirdest stuff she was carrying, which were three faded-looking leather trunks stacking over one another, and a snow-white owl hooting softly in its cage, the girl was very pretty. She had pale complexion, platinum blonde hair, and eyes as blue and clear as the sky above. If she wasn’t such a freak, he would have tried to get her number for his son.

“That’ll be all, miss,” said the driver, shutting his car trunk.

“Thank you,” said Angela, handing the taxi driver his money, “Here you are. Thanks for helping me out.”

“Thank you, miss! This is very generous of you,” said the man, face lightened up in an instance as he looked at the huge tip Angela just gave him. “Have a safe trip,” he said as he got in his car.

Angela smiled and waved at the man as he left the station. Turning back to her trolley, Angela sighed. Looking at the size of the trunks, they must weight at least a hundred pounds and a half. She shouldn’t complain, though. Those trunks held her most treasured books, books that have been in her life for as long as she can remember. She valued them more than anything. With another sigh, Angela took hold of the trolley and started pushing it ahead.

“Platform 9 ¾…” Angela mumbled, eyes darting around to find her destination, but after a good five minutes of looking, she realized there was no such a thing as Platform 9 ¾. “How can it be?” she talked to herself, biting her lower lip in worry. The train would leave at 11 o’clock, and it was now 10:45. Angela could be in serious trouble if she didn’t find the way to the Hogwarts Express. She was about to swallow her pride and ask for help when a voice next to her startled her.

“Getting lost there?” said a low yet warm voice.

Angela turned around and saw the most beautiful and expressive brown eyes ever. It was as if she was hypnotized, and for a moment Angela couldn’t look away or think of anything to respond. There was something about the girl before her that seemed to slow time. She was tall, so very tall, towering over Angela, but not intimidating at all. Her skin was that of perfect sun-kissed tan, and her dark slick hair was as black as the night sky. She was an alpha, a proud one, and she was grinning at Angela, showing her perfectly aligned white teeth. She said something but Angela couldn’t make out what it was.

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

And Angela snapped, jerking her head away. “Oh! I’m very sorry. You were saying?” she asked, feeling her cheeks warming up.

“I asked if you needed any help? You look kinda lost,” the alpha smiled.

“Oh, yes! I...um, I’m looking for Platform 9 ¾. I’ve been looking everywhere but couldn’t find it.”  

“Of course you couldn’t. Because it’s not supposed to be seen,” said the tall alpha, laughing. Angela thought it was a beautiful laugh. “This way,” she said, jerking her head to the right. “Here, let me,” she gently pushed Angela aside and took the trolley, and Angela had never been more grateful.

Still, she had to say something. “Thank you, but you don’t have to...”

“It’s fine. This is nothing,” the alpha insisted. And by the look of it, she indeed had no trouble pushing the trolley. She walked Angela to a brick wall between Platform 9 and 10 and stopped. “This is you. Now, just grab your trolley and run straight ahead.”

Angela looked at her quizzically for a moment and looked at the brick wall before her, then turned back to the alpha again. “You mean to run straight into this wall?”

“Yep! Run into the wall, it is! Don’t worry, you won’t crash. Trust me.”

It was that look in her brown eyes that assured Angela. She felt like she could trust her with everything, even though they had only met. “Okay,” Angela breathed in and braced herself for the run. And then she ran ahead, closing her eyes and waiting for impact, but what greeted her was not brick. It was just air, and the sound of the Express. Angela opened her eyes to see the black and red train before her with white columns of steam rose and shrouded the sky. Around her were people, talking, chatting, even shouting for one another. Trolleys with leather trunks and owl cages were everywhere; witches and wizards gathered in small groups, showing off their new wands and broomsticks.

“Well, welcome to the Hogwarts Express!”  

Angela turned to see that tall girl who had helped her earlier and smiled. “Thank you so much! I could have been late if you hadn’t shown up.”

“I’m glad I can help. I’m Fareeha,” said Fareeha, reaching out a hand for Angela.

“Angela. Nice to meet you, Fareeha,” said Angela, shaking hands with the taller girl, noting how big the alpha’s hand was compared to hers.

“Let’s get you settle, shall we?” said Fareeha, once again taking Angela’s trolley and pushing it along the platform.

After letting the steward take care of the luggages, Angela was led by Fareeha along the corridor of the train. People had already filled out the carriages, forcing them to go deeper into the train. After a few minutes of looking, Fareeha finally found an empty carriage. They quickly got in and closed the sliding door behind them. Alone at last with Fareeha, Angela suddenly felt shy. She did want to get to know Fareeha, but being an omega, she was never the type to initiate a conversation, so she opted to find something to do and wait for the girl sitting opposite her to talk first. Angela pulled a thick book from her bottomless purse, Hogwarts: A History, her favorite book to read when she needed to kill time.  

“That’s my favorite book,” said Fareeha, looking at the book on Angela’s lap. “I remember reading it for the first time in my second year. Couldn’t get away from it for a long time.”

“It’s my all-time favorite, too,” Angela smiled.

“You’re new here? I don’t recall ever seeing you around school.”          

“Yes. I’m a transferred student. I’ve come to Hogwarts to finish my last two years of education,” said Angela, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Fareeha.

“Wow! Beauxbatons,” exclaimed Fareeha, “I think Beauxbatons has visited Hogwarts before, many years ago, before my time.”

“Yes, it was during a Triwizard tournament, but you’re right, it was before our time,” said Angela. She then used her wand to summon a picture out of her purse. “This was taken a day before I left,” said Angela, handing out a small photo of her and her friends at Beauxbatons. The people in the picture was laughing and waving at the audience, wearing their trademark light blue silk uniform.

“You look beautiful,” said Fareeha cooly, still looking at the photo.

That made Angela blush. She managed to mumble a thank-you, however. She wished she had half the confidence Fareeha possessed. “So, you’re a Hogwarts student?” Angela asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Yeah. This is my sixth year. I’m a Gryffindor, by the way.”

“What is it?”

“Oh, yeah you don’t know that. Well, at Hogwarts we students are sorted into houses on our first day at school. There are four houses: Gryffindor - my house, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Those are the names of the four founders of Hogwarts. Since you’re a transferred student, you’ll be sorted in a different room from the first-years,” Fareeha explained.

“Does it mean anything?”

“The houses? Not necessarily. People say only bad people get sorted into Slytherin, but personally I don’t believe that. I have friends in Slytherin house, and although they can be snobs sometimes, I know they are good people,” said Fareeha. The alpha gave the photo back to Angela and held her hand before Angela could pull back. “I do hope you get sorted into my house, Angela,” Fareeha smiled a very charming yet genuine smile that Angela bet could have any omegas swooning over her any day.  

They chatted back and forth for the rest of the ride. Angela was happy that she had made a friend on her very first day of school. Normally, she was the quiet type who had always kept it to herself, but Fareeha’s warm and outgoing personality helped open up a little of Angela’s shyness. She learned that Fareeha played Quidditch and that she was a seeker. Fareeha liked Defense Against the Dark Arts, Fareeha disliked pumpkin juice, Fareeha was friends with the house-elves at Hogwarts, and Fareeha had a pretty impressive collection of the chocolate-frog cards.

They arrived that evening. Angela was asked to go with a short old man named Torbjorn, Hogwarts’ Gamekeeper. The man grumbled out that it was at the Headmistress’s request. She regrettably waved good-bye to Fareeha to follow Torbjorn. She was instructed to get into a small carriage, carried by the most hideous and scary-looking creatures. It took about fifteen minutes or so for her to arrive at the gate of Hogwarts, and as soon as she got off the carriage, a rough-looking man came and asked her to follow him. He introduced himself as Professor Gabriel Reyes of Defense Against the Dark Arts while leading them both to the Headmistress’s office.

Angela was greeted by a woman around forty. She had tan skin and long dark hair. She gave Angela a soft smile, but she had this authority written in her face. One look from her and Angela knew one had better not misbehave around here. She was the Headmistress of Hogwarts: Ana Amari. Angela wasn’t sure, but the Headmistress reminded her of someone.

“I am so glad to have you as a student at Hogwarts. I have heard great things about you, miss Zeigler,” Ana said, taking Angela’s hand for a shake. “I hope you will have a wonderful two years with us. Come and talk to me if you have any questions or concern. I’ll try my best to be available at all time. But now, let us sort you into your house,” said Ana, walking to a cabinet nearby and taking out a faded and tattered hat. “Have a sit, child,” she instructed for Angela to sit on a stool in front of her desk.

As Angela settled herself on the stool, Ana put the hat over her head. She almost screamed out loud when the hat suddenly started talking.

“Hmm, what is this? A brilliant mind I see…” the hat whispered in her ears, “Shy? Yes. Very cautious, yes. A burning passion, I see...hmm, brave one as well, and very loyal. Hmm, where should I put you, my dear? You definitely will do great in Slytherin, but no...hmm, you can be a great Gryffindor as well. Hufflepuff might be the one? Ah...but I know exactly where you would fit in, my dear girl. RAVENCLAW!” the hat exclaimed, and the Headmistress and professor Reyes gave her their quiet applause.

Taking the hat off of Angela’s head, Ana gave her shoulder a squeeze. “You will be a wonderful Ravenclaw, Angela. Now, go on and enjoy your dinner. I’ll see you soon.”

After leaving the Headmistress’ office, Angela was pulled to a different direction by a different professor. He introduced himself as the head of Ravenclaw house, professor Jack Morrison of Charms. Angela was given her house uniform with its signature colors: blue and copper. When Angela finally got to the Great Hall, the sorting had already ended. She was a bit disappointed since she was curious to see how the magical hat would react to other people. She looked around the Great Hall and spotted the students in blue and copper uniform, so Angela walked towards them. She felt like all eyes were on her right now, and even though Angela wanted to look for Fareeha, she decided to just make a beeline for her table so that people would stop staring. Luckily, one of the girls sitting at the table waved at her, beckoning her to come sit with them. Angela sat down next to a small girl with shoulder-length brown hair. She looked a bit younger than Angela, probably a fourth-year.

The girl grinned at Angela, reaching out her hand, “I’m Hana, Hana Song. What’s your name?”

“Angela Zeigler. Nice to meet you, Hana,” said Angela.

“You’re the transferred student, aren’t you?” said a chubby girl sitting on her right. “I’m Mei-Ling Zhou, but people call me just Mei. Welcome to Ravenclaw, Angela!”  

“Thanks. Nice to meet you, Mei.”

“You’re from Beauxbatons, no? Tell me what’s it like there. I’ve always been so curious about other wizarding schools,” said Mei excitedly, grabbing Angela’s hand.

“Calm down, Mei. Let the girl eat first. I don’t know about y’all but I’m starving,” said Hana, pouting a little, “Where’s the food?”

Right after she said that, the plates in front of them were magically filled with food: turkey, baked potatoes, corn on the cob, bread, and apple juice. There were also chocolate and strawberry cakes as dessert. The sweet aroma made Angela’s mouth water. She had to agree with Hana. She was starving as well.

A bout of laughter caught Angela’s attention, and as she turned towards the sound, she saw a group of alphas, wearing red and yellow uniform, talking and making funny gestures. They were surrounding someone, but Angela couldn’t see their face as it was obstructed by other alphas. It looked like that person was the center of the conversation.

“The Gryffindor alphas are at it again,” Hana grumbled, stuffing her mouth with turkey. “Never have respect for anybody.”

“Now, now, you know you don’t mean that at all, do you Hana?” Mei giggled, earning a blush from Hana. “This girl here has been nursing a crush on one of the Gryffindor alphas. Her name is Brigitte Lindholm, a Quidditch player,” Mei continued her teasing.

“I don’t have a crush on her!” said Hana, but her face betrayed her words since the red had gone over to her ears. “They are so annoying!”  

“I have to disagree with you, Hana,” said Angela, “I met a Gryffindor alpha this morning at the station. She helped me get to platform 9 ¾. And she stayed with me for the rest of the ride.”

“Oh? Who is it? I’m sure I know every Gryffindor,” asked Mei.

“She said her name was Fareeha. I didn’t get her last name,” said Angela. Thinking about her new friend put a smile on her lips.

“Wait. You mean you met Fareeha Amari this morning? _The_ Fareeha Amari?” said Hana, jaw dropping when Angela nodded yes. “Oh. My. God. You actually talked to her?”

“Y-yes, I did. What’s going on?” said Angela, feeling a bit worried at Hana’s shock expression.

“Just ignore her, Angela. She admires Fareeha but never has the courage to come and talk to her,” Mei laughed, “Isn’t it interesting that she also has a crush on Fareeha’s best friend?”

“Shut up, Mei. This is serious!” Hana snapped. “Angela, you have no idea who she is…”

“Her last name is Amari? Oh! She’s the Headmistress’ daughter!” Angela exclaimed. Now it all made sense to her, why she had felt something familiar earlier when she talked to Ana Amari. Fareeha looked a lot like her mother.

“Well, she’s more than just the Headmistress’ only daughter. Look at her, Angela,” said Hana, turning around to regard the person who had been in the center of attention of the Gryffindor alphas.

Angela felt her heart beat a little faster as she watched Fareeha laugh. When Angela met Fareeha for the first time this morning, the alpha was wearing a thick leather jacket, hence Angela couldn’t see the details of her body.  But now, she wasn’t wearing a cloak or a jacket, so Angela could see the defined muscles in those arms, stretched tight under her white dress shirt. Fareeha’s shoulders were very broad as well, proof of being a Quidditch player for years. No wonder her hands had felt so rough.

“Fareeha Amari, captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, one of the best seekers in the whole world, an honor student and a prefect, and undoubtedly the hottest alpha in school,” said Hana softly next to her, “Now you tell me she’s not something.”

“So, Angela, let me tell you about the school,” Mei finally chipped in, “There are four groups of students, regardless of their houses. The cool-kids group, which consists of Fareeha and her gang: Brigitte Lindholm, Aleks Zaryanova, Lena Oxton, and Jesse McCree. Granted they are all in the same house and Quidditch team…” Mei paused to point at the laughing Gryffindors. “And there is the Snobs,” she turned their attention to the Slytherin table, pointing specifically at a group of pretty girls. “Amélie Guillard, the countess, Hogwarts’s richest kid. She used to go to Beauxbatons like you; Olivia Colomar, best Transfiguration student. Also, if you need to dig someone’s trash, she’s the one to go to.” Mei then paused and pointed to the end of their table, “Hanzo Shimada, son of a lord in Japan, he’s a Ravenclaw but he’s also in the Snobs…”

Hana suddenly jumped in, looking as excited as ever, “And there she is, Slytherin’s princess, Satya Vaswani. She’s the only heir of Vaswani Corp. She and Amélie ran against each other for the title of Hogwarts’ hottest omega last year. She’s Fareeha’s ex-girlfriend.”

Now, that completely caught Angela’s attention. She looked at Satya and felt insecure. Satya was a very beautiful omega. Her skin was the same healthy shade of tan as Fareeha’s, if not darker. She was tall and had all the right curves; a look of indifference always present in her chiseled face. She looked as though she was in a whole different realm: unpredictable and unapproachable. She and Fareeha would look perfect together, no doubt.

“Ex-girlfriend? When did they break up?” asked Mei.

“You’re too slow on the news, Mei. They called it quits last year. I believe it was on Christmas. They’ve only dated for a month or so. Wonder who broke up with who first...?” said Hana, rubbing her chin.

“Anyways, where was I? Oh okay...so that’s the Snobs,” said Mei. She then pointed to the yellow-and-black uniform students, “You see those students over there, the Hufflepuffs? They’re in the Weirdos: Jamison ‘Junkrat’ Fawkes, a troublemaker and likes to blow things up; Mako ‘Roadhog’ Rutledge, a very quiet student. He looks intimidating but he’s actually very sweet. He likes to help people. That boy waving his wand is Lúcio Correia dos Santos, a Quidditch player as well. He’s the DJ of the school! If you’re familiar with Muggles, you could say he’s a theatre kid; Genji Shimada, brother of Hanzo, is in the Weirdos as well. Rumor has it that he and his older brother don’t get along well. He likes Muggle-related stuff and his family doesn’t appreciate that…”

Angela looked at the green-haired boy. He must be around her age, but there was still a childish glint in his eyes. Compared to Hanzo, Genji seemed much more relaxed and comfortable with himself. However, thinking about his Muggle struggle, Angela felt sympathy for him. She wasn’t a stranger to discrimination when she was at Beauxbatons. She was an orphan at a young age and was taken in by Muggle foster parents, and because she was raised by Muggle parents, some people at her old school deemed her as unworthy. Even though the world had come to be open and more accepting of Muggle-born witches and wizards, there were still a few groups of purebloods who thought otherwise. They still held contempt towards Muggles and Muggle-born. They didn’t show it, but it was always there.

“I don’t get what’s with the Shimada family,” said Hana, chewing loudly on her chocolate cake. “What is it that they have against Muggles? I like Muggles, they have cool stuff. Personally, I can’t really complain about their invention of video games. That shit is lit!”

Angela smiled at Hana’s antics. The girl was so full of excitement. She could get along well with her, and Mei too. “Okay, so we have the Cool Kids, the Snobs, and the Weirdos…What is us, then?” Angela asked Mei.

Mei side-eyed Hana before giving her a grin, “Us? We are the Nerds!”

“I told you to get a different name!” Hana groaned, “It’s not fair to group up gamers as nerds. We are the good shit!”

“We are the Nerds and that’s final,” Mei deadpanned, and Hana just rolled her eyes in defeat.

For the rest of dinner, they spent time getting to know each other. Angela learned that Mei was Muggle-born, which explained a lot why she knew everything about Muggles, and Mei was also at her sixth year at Hogwarts. Hana, on the other hand, wasn’t Muggle-born, but she loved Muggle stuff. She was two years younger than Angela and Mei, which made her a fourth-year.

As the end of the feast, the Headmistress gave them a heartfelt goodnight wish and reminded the prefects not to forget to do their duty, which was to lead the first-years to their respective common rooms and show them their bed chambers.

Angela also had no idea where the Ravenclaw common room was and was about to ask Mei and Hana when someone tapped her shoulder gently. She turned her head to face the person, and it put a smile on her face to see that it was Fareeha.

“Hi,” said Fareeha, smiling.

“Hi,” Angela replied, waiting for more.

“I found you.”

“Yes, you found me…” said Angela, and as she suddenly didn’t know what else to say, she opted to pull Mei and Hana into the picture, “Fareeha, this is Mei and Hana.”

“Hello, Fareeha,” Mei smiled and immediately elbowed Hana. “Say something, Hana,” she hissed through her teeth, rolling her eyes as a dumbfounded Hana, who kept on staring at the Gryffindor alpha.

“H-hello,” Hana mumbled, eventually managed a response. She immediately turned her head away after, busied herself with her cakes.

“Please excuse that child. She’s a little shy. How was your summer, Fareeha?” said Mei after throwing a blushing Hana a disapproving look.

“It was pretty good, Mei. You probably already know, I played a lot of Quidditch during the vacation,” Fareeha chuckled.

“You mean you played _only_ Quidditch?” Mei teased, and they both laughed it out loud.

Angela looked at Mei and wished she could talk freely like that around Fareeha. It wasn’t that she was afraid or anything. She just couldn’t explain why she always felt shy when she faced Fareeha. She had a lot to ask Fareeha, for example: why did she and that Slytherin girl break it off, or let be real here, why did she go out with her in the first place. Like, what had Fareeha found in Satya that was appealing enough to date her?

_I want to ask you so many things, but you’re just seemed so far away. Oh, so you’re looking at me now._ Angela pushed back all the intruding thoughts and put up her best smile for Fareeha.

“Angela, um…too bad it’s pretty late now, and it’s been a long day for you, but if you’re okay with it, I’d love to show you around school. So, what do you say tomorrow?” said Fareeha expectantly.

“Oh! Yes, absolutely!” Angela exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loud for her comfort, so she cleared her throat. “I mean, I’d love that very much, Fareeha,” she said, blushing a little as Mei was giggling beside her.

“Oi, Fareeha! The first-years,” said a girl with spiky short hair from behind them. She was also a Gryffindor.

“I know, Lena. Give me a minute,” said Fareeha. “I have to go now. Prefect duty,” she sighed, looking a bit disappointed. “I’ll see you in the morning then, Angela. Goodnight.”

“See you, Fareeha. Goodnight,” said Angela. She watched Fareeha jogging towards a line of Gryffindor first-years, smiling apologetically at the girl named Lena. With just a cough, Fareeha brought the attention of the younger ones to her, then she confidently led the kids out of the Great Hall.

“Let’s go, Angela. Let me show you our place,” said Mei, standing up with Hana, who had just snuck some cookies into her robe.

Following Mei, the three of them passed many halls, climbed many moving stairs (which startled Angela when she first set foot on), and when they finally reached the Ravenclaw tower, located to the west of the Castle, they were faced with an eagle-shaped door knocker placed in the center of the entrance to the common room.

As Mei knocked on the wooden door, the knocker trembled, then its beak opened as it let out a melodic voice,

_I always run, but never walk._

_I often murmur, but never talk._

_I have a bed, but never sleep._

_I have a mouth, but never eat._

_What am I?_

“Was that a riddle?” asked Angela, surprised.

“Yes, and we need to give it a reasonable answer to get in,” said Hana, brows knitted in thoughts. “Damn! I give up. What do you think, Mei?”

“I’m still thinking,” said Mei.

“What if we give it the wrong answer?” Angela asked again.  

“Then we will have to wait for another Ravenclaw to answer it right.”

“Oh, wow…” said Angela, totally interested. Instead of password locked like she had been used to, the door asked the entrant to use their brain. This put a smile to Angela’s lips. Ravenclaw was famous for her wisdom and intelligence, and it must have been her idea to put riddles as password for entry.

“I hate this,” Hana grumbled, “I hate these stupid riddles.”

“Hmm, I think…” said Angela, pausing a second to go over the riddle once again. “You are a river. Correct?”

“Correct. You might pass,” the eagle said, and the door swung open.

“Wow, Angela! You’re so smart!” said Mei and Hana simultaneously.

As Angela walked in, she was overwhelmed by the beauty of the common room: arch windows with blue silk curtains lined the walls. The ceiling was domed and was enchanted to look like a mini sky at night with sparkling stars. The floor was covered in dark blue carpet, which was in harmony with the magical ceiling. Bookcases stood out the most, tall and wide, filled with magical knowledge. Tables and chairs scattered around the room, occupied by students as they lounged around, talking and laughing. There was a big fireplace in white marble, and on top of it was a niche holding the statue of Ravenclaw herself in white marble as well. Her face was serene: eyes staring down at the occupants in the room as if to watch over them; a faint smile on her lips, beautiful but challenging.

“What do you think about our common room, Angela?” Mei asked.

“It’s beautiful! Is it like this for other houses as well?” said Angela.

“Nope. Each house has its own design and decoration. I’ve been inside Gryffindor common room once and it is completely different, even though it’s located in a tower as well,” said Mei. “Now, unlike ours, Gryffindor only requires password to get in, which in my opinion is bit lazy, don’t you think?”

“I thought so at first,” said Hana. “But now, I wish ours was like theirs. Over time you’ll get annoyed with the riddles, like some of them don’t even have an answer. The eagle will decide whether it is reasonable an answer in order to let you in.”

“I like it,” said Angela, smiling as Hana rolled her eyes.

“Okay, Angela, we’ll show you your bed chamber. This way,” said Mei, walking across the common room towards the two biggest bookcases in the room, and as Angela got close enough, she saw a path behind them: a spiral staircase leading up to the top of the tower; on the other side of the bookcases was another spiral staircase leading up as well.

“That’s the way to the dorm of the alphas and male betas,” said Hana, answering Angela’s silent inquiry. “Funny thing is, if they try sneaking up our dorm, the moment they reach the door, freezing rain will fall onto their head until they turn back and go away,” said Hana, laughing.

“Yes, a spell is put on the entrance by professor Morrison every three month, and each time it’s different. It’s for our protection,” said Mei, looking quite uncomfortable. “I’d say it’s unfair in a way. You see, those nasty spells will only happen to the alphas and male betas, but nothing to us omegas and female betas. The professors think only omegas should be protected.”

“Oh, I see,” said Angela, walking up the spiral stairs. “Is it like this for other houses as well?”  

“Yes, it is,” said Mei, and as they reached the entrance to their dorm, Mei opened the door. “Here it is, the place we will be sleeping in for the rest of the year.”

Angela’s eyes widened at the view. Just like the common room, their bed chamber was also domed, but instead of tables and chairs, twin-sized four-poster beds were in place, with navy-blue curtains hanging loosely on both sides of each bed. Angela counted five beds in their chamber, surrounding a large fountain in the middle. She assumed there were many more bed chambers like this in the tower.  

“Over there is our bathroom,” said Mei, pointing to a small closet in the corner of the room. “The closet is enchanted so that it will expand the moment someone steps inside,” she continued, almost sounded too excited. “Come on! Go in and take a look.”

Angela smiled and walked to the small wooden door. She opened it and took a step in, and before her wasn’t broomsticks or cleaning stuff, it was a large tiled room with shower stalls on one side, and toilet stalls on the other. Angela was familiar with expanding spells (her old school used them a lot to save space), but this she had to admit was pretty impressive. To be able to create a room so big with furniture wasn’t simple at all.   

“Time to unpack, girls,” said Hana behind them.

Angela got out and saw her trunks were already at the foot of her designated bed. She began taking out her stuff, namely books, lots of books.

“Bookworm alert,” said Hana jokingly, snickering when Mei gave her a look.

“Where can I put my books?” asked Angela.

“There’s a bookcase over there,” Mei pointed to the other corner of the room. There was a big bookcase, so tall that it reached the ceiling. “If I were you, I’d put a protection spell on them. I’ve learned the hard way after many of my books went missing.”

Angela nodded. The last thing she wanted was for her precious books to disappear forever. She pulled out her wand, a 9-inch light brown ivory with unicorn tail hair as the core, and mumbled a return spell.

“Look at you nerds, always worrying about books,” Hana laughed as she pulled out her console and a collection of video games. She also fished out a small desktop from her bottomless purse and placed it on the floor. “I’m gonna go set this thing up. Be right back,” she said as she picked up the console and desktop and headed out.

“Where is she going?” asked Angela.

“Hana has claimed a small section of the common room as her gaming station after beating the Head Girl in Street fighter,” said Mei, uninterested. “Nobody complains though since Hana is a very good gamer, and people love watching her play. I still don’t know how she can summon electricity though. Do you, Angela?”

“Well, I don’t know the exact spell, but I have once read somewhere about how to convert fire to electricity,” said Angela. “Why don’t we ask her when she gets back?”

“Yeah, we should. It always slips past my mind, you know.”

A knock from a window nearby brought attention to the girls. Angela stood and walked to the window. As she pulled the curtain away, there was a big brown owl, the biggest she had seen so far, tapping its beak gently on the windowpane. It appeared to be waiting for Angela to let it inside.

“He’s carrying something,” said Mei, who had scrambled up next to her to see what was going on.

Angela opened the window and let the owl in. She didn’t noticed it was raining until the owl shook its wings swiftly, splashing droplets of water on her face. After it was done with picking at its feather, the owl raised its leg towards Angela, and there, tied at its foot, was a small piece of parchment paper. After Angela untied the parchment, the owl got to the windowsill and opened its wings. With only a glance back at the girls, the owl dove back in the rain, disappeared into the night.

“And I was so ready to give him a treat,” said Mei, disappointed. In her palm was some type of nuts.

Angela unrolled the parchment, and a frown appeared on her lips.

 

_Angela,_

_I know I said to walk you around school tomorrow, and trust me when I say I’ve wanted nothing more than to do that. But I have to give you a raincheck on our plan. As a prefect and quidditch captain, I’m needed all day tomorrow. I apologize for this false promise of mine. But I will make it up to you. I promise._

_Fareeha._

 

“What is it?” asked Mei. And as Angela gave the paper to her, she let out a tiny gasp, “Angela, I’m sorry honey.”

“It’s nothing. I’m sure she’s busy.”   

“She is. But don’t you worry, Angela. Fareeha is known to keep her words, no matter what. You’ll get your date sooner or later,” said Mei, winking knowingly at Angela.

Despite smiling at Mei, Angela couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her stomach. She was so excited to see Fareeha tomorrow. She had a lot to ask her, and a lot to tell her. She knew she only just met Fareeha, but already Angela wanted to be with Fareeha all the time. There was something about Fareeha: her aura, her charms, her _scent_ , everything. They had drawn Angela to her. Angela still didn’t understand this feeling, but she was ready to dive into it. That is, if Fareeha was willing to.

“I’m ready for bed. What about you girls?” said Hana out of nowhere, yawning.

“I think that’s a good ide- Wait! Hana Song, you tell me how the hell do you get power for that machine of yours!” Mei exclaimed, looking determined.

“Whaaat? Can it wait til tomorrow? I’m tired.”

“No, I will forget about it. You tell me now!”

“Alright. First, you’ll need fire…”

The rain was getting heavier. It drowned out Hana’s voice. Angela lay down on her bed, turning to look at the window. It was too dark to make out anything outside. Wind and rain rapped violently against the windowpane, and Angela felt cold. She curled into her body, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She thought of Fareeha.

0ooo0

It had been one week since her first day at Hogwarts, and Angela had not seen her favorite alpha once. Yes, Fareeha had become one of her favorite people, and Angela was too agitated to list those people right now. She had been feeling quite off since the start of the week. Be it the ridiculous amount of homework and the stress from one particular class, namely Potion. It wasn’t because it was too challenging (nothing is challenging to Angela in terms of studying). It was the professor. The Potions Master, professor Moira O’Deorain, was a nightmare. She was a bully to be precise, with her snarky remarks aimed to insult her students. Every minute spending in her class was a battlefield. Apparently, nothing could impress her, and even though Angela managed to do everything in the book, she was still somehow wrong, or _not good enough._

But all of that couldn’t hold a candle to what she felt right now. Angela was horny. And being an omega, it could only mean one thing: her heat. All that stress had pushed her heat to come a bit early this month. Angela wasn’t worried about that, however. Unlike in romance fiction, where the main omegas always had their heat unexpectedly and that they never were prepared, Angela had a stash of her own suppressants, waiting in a secret compartment in her trunk. She would take her medicine after dinner, she thought. Her heat wasn’t here just yet. She could take her time.

Angela had thought her mood would become better after dinner, but somehow she couldn’t enjoy the food no matter how good Mei and Hana seemed to praise it. It must have been the stress and the fact that Fareeha wasn’t there at the Great Hall. Angela did see Fareeha at lunch and dinner yesterday, and the day before that, but they hadn’t a chance to greet each other. Angela could only blame her hectic schedule. Being a sixth-year, they didn’t have to attend core classes anymore, but that didn’t mean they had that free time to relax and play. Even Angela was already on the run for her deadline of certain assignments. Thanks to her gifted brain, she was able to finish some of the essays ahead of time, giving her a little extra time to work on another, other students on the other hand weren’t so lucky. Angela heard a Gryffindor sixth-year was sent to the infirmary yesterday because he fainted during class. Turned out the boy exhausted himself by studying too much.

“You girls wanna stay and watch me play tonight?” said Hana, munching on a cookie as they walked back to their house.

“Sorry sweetie, but I have to study,” sighed Mei, looking about to fall asleep on her feet.

“Me too, Hana. Some other time?” said Angela.

“Of course. Man, I’m glad I’m not a sixth-year.”

“Not yet,” Mei deadpanned.

The evening went by in a blink of an eye, and next thing Angela knew, she was already in bed, too tired to change out of her uniform. Angela thought about taking a quick shower in the morning before class, and that thought justified her excuse of not dressing probably for bed. Angela didn’t need the dreamless sleep potion to sink deep into slumber. The moment her back touched the mattress, she was dead to the world.

It only felt like a few minutes of sleep when Angela awoke with cold sweat all over her body. Her throat was dry; something was crawling under her skin; she felt like she was having a fever; and worst of all, her panties were soak.

_My heat is here._

Scrambling out of bed, Angela desperately reached for her trunk. She fumbled with the lock for a bit before reaching deep into the secret compartment. The moment she opened the latch, Angela wanted to sob out loud. Her six-month-worth supply of suppressants, held in glass vials, was broken into pieces. It must have happened quite a while ago because the compartment was completely dry to the touch. There was not a single drop left of the suppressant. Angela groaned, but it turned into a whimper. She contemplated waking Mei up and asking for help, but one look at the clock at her nightstand and all hopes abandoned Angela. It was almost two in the morning. She couldn’t wake Mei up because of this! This was her fault. She was too preoccupied with her Potion quiz that she forgot about taking her suppressant. She couldn’t wake Mei, or Hana, or anyone up because of this. This was too embarrassing to talk about!

Despite her heat, Angela’s mind still worked fast. She had two options: go to the infirmary and ask the nurse for a vial of suppressant. This was the easiest option, but unfortunately, and she just learned this at lunch, the nurse had to go away for a week on family business, and the one person replaced her was the one Angela dreaded the most. It was professor O’Deorain. The only time Angela would ask for help from that woman would be when all hell breaking loose; _or_ , she could brew her own suppressant in the bathroom. Angela knew the recipe. She only needed the ingredients.

_If Moira is in the infirmary, that means she won’t be in her office until morning. I can sneak in and stea-...I mean borrow a few things from her storage._

With that thought set in mind, Angela summon her alpha repellent perfume from her bottomless purse and sprayed it over her body. She wouldn’t want any unwanted alphas wandering around the castle to catch on her heat. Still in her school uniform, Angela grabbed her robe for extra warmth, she then cast a Disillusionment charm on herself. You could never be too careful!

Angela tip-toed her way to the common room, and when she stepped out to the corridor, it was dark and quiet, eerily so. There was only one light that was still on at the very end of the corridor, and Angela hurried towards that direction. She dared not use _Lumos_ because the Disillusionment charm only covered the body of the caster. After what felt like hours walking in the dark, she reached the potion classroom.

“Alohomora,” Angela whispered, and the door unlocked on its own. She hurried inside and rushed to the ingredient storage. Angela had only been inside the storage once, but she would never forget how incredibly organized everything was. Moira might be a jerk to everyone, but she sure loved and was proud of being a potions master. Everything was organized in alphabetical order, which made it so much easier for Angela to get what she was here for. It took Angela less than ten minutes to get the ingredients she needed, and she carefully put everything inside her robe’s pocket.

_Now, to the girls bathroom._ Angela wasted no time in heading to her next destination. She moved quietly yet just as fast. As she rounded a corner, a cat’s mew from behind startled Angela. It was Filch’s cat, Mrs. Norris! Angela panicked and tried to walk faster, but the faster she moved, the louder the cat cried, and soon  she heard the distinct footsteps of the old Squib chasing after her.

“Get ‘em, Mrs. Norris!” Filch cried, “Them little mouse!”

Angela started running now. She just ran, not caring where, and when the cat’s sound and Filch’s footsteps were no longer in range, she turned her head behind her to look for them. That was when she made her mistake. She should have stopped first before turning her head away. She hit someone square in the chest.

“Ouch!” Someone cried out.

Angela opened her eyes and realized she was lying on someone’s chest. Her face was super close to theirs, to the point she could feel warm breath on her skin.

“Angela? What are you doing here?”

Angela’s eyes widened. Before her was none other than Fareeha, the subject of her thoughts lately. “Fareeha! W-what are you doing here?” she exclaimed.

“I had to take a first-year with a stomach ache to the infirmary. Now, what are you doing here?”

Angela opened her mouth to speak, but she just now realized she was _still_ straddling Fareeha’s waist. She quickly scrambled off of Fareeha while trying in vain to hide a blush. “I-...You can see me?” said Angela, brushing her hair away from her face.

“Yes?” said Fareeha, standing up and dusting her pants.

“Shit! The spell has worn off.”

“What’s wrong?”

“We gotta go now! Filch is on me,” Angela said, pushing at Fareeha’s arms to make her move.

“We can’t have you seen. Follow me,” said Fareeha, grabbing Angela’s hand, and together they ran ahead.

Filch and his cat managed to chase Fareeha and Angela to the seventh floor, and unfortunate for them, they have reached the end of the corridor.

“We can hide in one of those empty classrooms,” said Angela, pointing towards the end of the path they were on. But before they could move, a loud crashing sound startled the both of them, and then there was mad laughter coming from one of the classrooms.

“Peeves!” Fareeha groaned.

“What?”

“The poltergeist. He’s worse than Filch.”

“Fareeha, Filch is coming! What do we do?” said Angela, totally at a lost. She couldn’t let this happen, getting caught while in heat, and with an alpha no less!

“Fuck!”

She heard Fareeha swear next to her. The footsteps were getting closer and closer now. Filch only needed to round that corner and he would catch them both. Angela closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle she knew would only happen in fairy tales. But then there was a rumbling sound, and as she opened her eyes, the brick wall before them was replaced by a heavy wooden double-door.

“I don’t believe it…” Fareeha mumbled.

“What’s happening, Fareeha?”

“Quick! Inside,” said Fareeha as she opened the door and pulled Angela in with her.

0ooo0

“Wow! I can’t believe we found it,” said Fareeha. She stood back and admired the view before her. They were in a big room, the biggest she had ever seen at Hogwarts. It could fit at least three Gryffindor common rooms together - that was how big it was. The room was odd, however. It was filled with billions of things, weirdest things that were put together in one room. There were hundreds of bookcases, placed disorderly; tables and chairs sat on one another in giant piles; dusty cauldrons scattered everywhere on the floor; bird cages and old books floored the ground; a bed, big enough for two, placed in between two towering grandfather clocks that seemed to stop working a long time ago. And many, many other things.

“What is this place?” asked Angela, looking just as stunned.

“The Requirement Room. It only appears when a person is really in need of it. It holds everything you need at the moment. I’ve only heard of it but never found it until now,” said Fareeha, examining a silver pot. “I guess we got more than we bargained for, eh? We only needed a place to hide.”

“I could use a cauldron right about now,” said Angela, summoning a cauldron towards her. She sat down on the floor and started taking off her robe.

Too excited to have found the legendary room, Fareeha completely forgot to ask why Angela was out of bed at such a time. She walked along one side of the room, exploring on her own until a shriek almost made her heart fall out. It was from Angela, and Fareeha sprinted as fast as she could back to the blonde.

“What happened? Are you hurt, Angela?” said Fareeha, kneeling down to look at Angela’s face.

“I dropped it,” said Angela, eyes teary.

“Dropped what?”

“The ingredients for my suppressant.”

“Suppressant? What are-!” Fareeha stopped short. She sprung up immediately and put a hand over her nose. “You’re in heat?”

Angela didn’t answer. She didn’t have to. Fareeha could smell it now. The sweet aroma, like cherry-blossom and honey, coiled itself around Fareeha, pulling her to a certain omega, who was sobbing on the floor. The smell was getting stronger every second, and it was forcing a certain part of Fareeha’s body to respond to the call. Fareeha could feel her blood moving rapidly in her veins, all rushing south, and before she could stop it, a growl had escaped her lips. Angela whimpered at that.

“I need to take you-! I mean, we need to take you to the infirmary,” said Fareeha with difficulty. Everytime she opened her mouth, her tongue tasted Angela’s scent. _Her goddamned delicious scent is making my dick hard!_ “Come on. Let’s get outta here,” said Fareeha, reaching out a shaking hand for the omega.

Angela didn’t move. She kept sobbing and shaking on the floor, and Fareeha swore under her breath. Taking a deep breath and holding it in, Fareeha knelt at Angela’s side and tried to coax her to stand. Angela finally managed to get up, but she wobbled and fell into Fareeha’s arms. Her face immediately buried in Fareeha's neck; her palms were flat on Fareeha’s chest, and she started sniffing.

Angela’s hair was in her face, and Fareeha made a mistake to inhale. She could taste it, Angela’s lust for her touch, for her _cock._ Fareeha’s cock had now fully formed, pitching a tent in her pants, and the way Angela was touching her chest, pressing her full breasts against hers was just too much. Fareeha wanted to claim her. Angela was clearly submitting to her.

_No! You can’t do this to her. She’s not herself right now! You will not touch her, not like this!_

“Stop!” said Fareeha, grabbing Angela’s shoulders and pushing her away. “I will not do this to you.” She let go of the omega and walked briskly away from her. She rushed to the entrance where they first got in, but instead of the wooden double-door, it was just plain brick. Fareeha was literally staring at a brick wall. “What the hell? Where is the door?”

“Fareeha…”

Fareeha turned to the moan, and Angela was in her face in an instance. She wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s waist, pressing her front flush against her. Her lips brushed Fareeha’s chin, and she ground her hips forward, accidentally rubbing Fareeha’s bulge. Fareeha hissed at the contact. It felt so good that it hurt.

“Stay away from me!” Panicked, Fareeha shoved the omega away. She used so much power that she actually knocked Angela off her balance. Angela fell to the ground, crying out in pain. “I’m so sorry, Angela,” Fareeha mumbled, realizing that she had hurt the omega. “I didn’t mean to. I’m an arse,” she knelt down again, picking Angela up bridal-style with ease.

“It hurts, Fareeha,” Angela sobbed.

“I know. I’m so sorry. Show me where it hurts so I can heal it.”

Angela shook her head. Despite the tears, she still looked like a goddess. “No, not that…It-It hurts here...” she pointed at her chest, “...and down there.”

“Oh…”

Angela then let out a moan, the sweetest and neediest moan Fareeha had ever heard. It made Fareeha see things in her head, like a very naked Angela under her, writhing and sobbing in ecstasy.

_Oh, fuck me. Merlin help me._

“Let’s get you down, okay?” said Fareeha as she walked to the only bed in the room. She gently placed Angela on the mattress and tried to step away, but Angela grabbed her wrist, stopping her. “What should I do, Angela? Tell me,” said Fareeha, desperate to help, but Angela never gave her any sign nor answer. The omega kept whimpering and crying, occasionally moaning, but she never let go of Fareeha.

From where she stood, Fareeha could see a lot. Angela’s shirt was opened at the neck, showing a glimpse of her cleavage and the pink of her bra. The sweat had dampened the white fabric; it clung to her upper body like a second skin, accentuating the swell of her breasts and the smallness of her waist. Her skirt had ridden up her thighs, leaving not much for imagination. Fareeha felt so hot. Her dick throbbed in her pants. She wanted to just tear off Angela’s clothes, run her hands over smooth skin, squeeze her lovely tits, and spread those long, milky legs apart, and - _and just fuck her._   

Like a moth seeking light, Fareeha climbed the bed and pushed Angela down. And surprisingly, Angela obeyed. The omega lay on her back with her hands on either side of her head, breathing heavily and blushing beautifully. Fareeha lowered her face to Angela’s, and _Merlin_ , she was so fucking beautiful, more beautiful than anything Fareeha had ever seen. How can an omega be this gorgeous and desirable? Fareeha had a crush on her, on the very first day she saw her. Fareeha was drawn to Angela not only by her beauty, but also her wit, her intelligence, and her smile. Fareeha had a _big_ crush on her.

Angela suddenly rose up. Taking Fareeha’s face in her hands, she crashed their mouths together. The moment Fareeha tasted her lips, she saw stars. Closing her eyes and letting go, Fareeha kissed back, bolder, more demanding. She nibbled at Angela’s lips, asking for entry, and to her absolute bliss, Angela opened her mouth for her. Fareeha wasted no time in diving her tongue inside, tasting more of the angel beneath her. Fareeha’s hands weren’t idle. They sneaked up and grabbed the omega’s breasts, massaging the mounds in earnest, and before long Angela’s nipples started to show under her bra.

Angela broke the kiss to let out another sweet moan as Fareeha pinched one nipple between her fingers. The blonde fell back to the pillow, leaning her head back and baring her throat for the marking, and Fareeha showered that pale throat with open-mouthed kisses. She distracted Angela with small bites to her shoulders while her hands unbuttoned the omega’s shirt, and when it was open for her, she yanked the bra off with no mercy, ignoring the fact that she might have ripped it in half. Now that Angela’s breasts were bare, Fareeha’s cock jumped at the sight. They were big and looked soft to the touch, and indeed, when Fareeha held them in her palms, they felt wonderful, as soft as the expensive silk sheets she had at her own house. She dove down and took one nipple in her mouth and sucked. Angela’s fingers immediately threaded themselves in her hair, pulling her closer to her bosom. Her moans were music to Fareeha’s ears, and she didn’t think she could hold back anymore.

“I want you so much, Angela,” Fareeha whispered, kissing Angela’s breasts. She pulled back long enough to admire the omega, to see how Angela quivered with every touch she gave. Her cock twitched in rhythm with every sigh and mewl Angela made. It strained against her pants, demanding Fareeha to let it out, and it was so difficult for Fareeha not to give in to her lust, extremely so when Angela kept writhing and calling for her.

_What are you even doing? She’s clearly in pain. She needs you to please her, love her!_ Said a dark voice inside Fareeha’s head. This was her primal alpha. It was taking control over her. It demanded her to claim this omega, to make her hers. She was beautiful. She was in heat. She was asking for it! _Take her, you fucking coward!_ That voice hissed.

“I can’t,” Fareeha said weakly, trying in vain to fight back the voice, “Not like this… .” Despite saying that, Fareeha’s hands ran along Angela’s thighs, fondling her flesh, and before Fareeha could stop them, her hands had placed themselves under Angela’s knees, pushing them up and apart. Fareeha could see everything now: Angela’s panties, white and innocent; a dark spot in the middle, proving just how wet the omega was. She could see her slit through the fabric, and she was dying to just touch it with her fingers.

0ooo0

She felt drunk. Her head was spinning, and her body ached. She missed the sensation Fareeha had done to her breasts, but she also wanted the alpha to do more than just sucking her nipples. When Fareeha spread her thighs apart and stared, she was ashamed. Fareeha now knew how wet she was, how bad she was asking to be fucked. And indeed, she wanted Fareeha to fuck her, knot her, breed her, do anything she wanted to her body.

“Fareeha, please, I need you,” said Angela, biting her lip and tugging on the alpha’s hands. “Put _it_ in, Fareeha…”

_No! What are you saying? Have you no shame? You can’t ask that of her!_ \- screamed the logical part of her mind. Angela knew she needed to get out of her lust-filled brain, but how could she do that when Fareeha was looking so hot and so handsome? Her tan cheeks blushed a darker shade of pink as she stared at Angela with clouded, desire-filled eyes. Her shoulders, broad and muscular, tensed up like a bowstring, ready to pounce. Her arms, wide and strong, filled out the red and yellow T-shirt so nicely. Angela could only imagine how those arms would hold her tight as she made love to her. And then there was the bulge between her legs. It was big and hard, Angela could tell by the way it stretched the front of Fareeha’s pants. She bet it hurt Fareeha a lot to keep it inside.

_Why don’t you let it out? She’s waiting._

And Angela did what she was told. She reached out and pulled Fareeha’s pajama pants down, ignoring a small gasp from the alpha above her. And there it was, what Angela had been wanting: Fareeha’s cock sprung free, pointing up proud and firm. Angela had only seen alphas’ sex organs from textbooks, and those weren’t even real pictures; they were arts drawn by hands. But right now, as there was one in front of her, and a real one, Angela was at a loss for words. To say it was big was an understatement. Fareeha’s was the biggest she had ever seen. Its girth alone was enough to intimidate Angela. She wasn’t sure if it would fit inside of her, or it would end up hurting her. However, the omega in her was loving every bit of it. Just the thought of being stretched and fucked by such a cock filled her inner-self with mind-numbing pleasure.

Angela was fighting a losing battle, and the enemy was none other than her heat. She tried to think of all of the possibilities that would happen if she let Fareeha mate her tonight. The number one fear was that there was a very high chance she could get pregnant, and she was nowhere near ready to have a baby at the moment. But her heat gave her a very tempting excuse that was to use the contraceptive spell. St. Mungo’s Hospital had published an article about how effective it was in comparison to the contraceptive potion many years ago, and witches and wizards had been using the spell instead of the potion for its convenience. But what the hell is all this? This isn’t the time for her to think about medical journals!  

Her thoughts were interrupted rudely by a wonderful sensation at her crotch, and as Angela looked down, a hand was rubbing her slit gently; two fingers were swirling her clit in circles. She had yet recovered from such pleasure when Fareeha leaned down again and kissed her cheek, licking her ear as well. She felt Fareeha’s cock touching ever so shyly against her thighs, and she could tell Fareeha was leaking precum by the wetness spread on her skin. Fareeha kept licking and kissing her. She was preparing her for penetration!

“Fareeha,” Angela called, “I can’t take it anymore… .” She spread her legs wider and pulled at Fareeha’s shirt, hugging the alpha tightly. _Fuck reasons_ \- she thought hotly. She had already ruined their friendship by kissing and letting Fareeha touch her intimately. There was no way Angela and Fareeha could go back to the way it was. She could no longer talk and laugh with Fareeha like she so wanted to. After tonight, Angela wasn’t sure if she could face Fareeha again. Hell, maybe Fareeha wouldn’t want to see her either. Just thinking about it wrenched Angela’s heart, and before she could stop it, bitter tears rolled down her face.

_You can still save it -_ said her reasons, begging - _Stop this before it’s too late_!

Maybe she could save it. Maybe she and Fareeha still had a chance to get to know each other. She needed to stop this, to stop herself and Fareeha.

Fareeha had positioned herself at her entrance after pulling her panties aside. She was now rubbing their private parts together, trying to gather more wetness. And despite craving her cock so much, Angela did what she must. Fighting back her heat and the pain, Angela closed her legs and put a hand on Fareeha abdomen. “Don’t,” she sobbed, turning her face away.

0ooo0

Even though she was in her rut, and was so ready to fuck, Fareeha understood a rejection. She had expected it the moment she touched Angela, but _Merlin,_ she didn’t think it would hurt this much. Being pushed away by the only omega she was interested in, and after all those things she had done to her body, Fareeha felt like a bad person. She started to realize a little too late that she had violated Angela. She had taken advantage of Angela’s heat to coax her into having sex. This was all her fault. If Angela didn’t stop her, she could have forced herself on the omega. Fareeha couldn’t believe she had become the type of alpha she despised the most.

Angela still wasn’t looking at her. She kept crying. How could she not? Fareeha did the most despicable thing to her. She took what supposed to be given to someone Angela wanted, on her own terms, not because of her heat.

“I’m so sorry,” said Fareeha, removing herself from Angela. She quickly tucked herself in her pants and got up. “I’m so sorry, Angela,” she said again; her voice broke.

“Fareeha,” said Angela, taking her arm, halting Fareeha from leaving. She sat up and gathered her clothes together, which put a dagger in Fareeha’s heart to have to watch. “It’s not what you think…” she said, wiping her tears away.

“Yes, it is, and I’m so sorry I did that to you. I had no right…” said Fareeha, pulling away.

“Please, listen to me,” Angela begged, standing up and reaching out for Fareeha.

“Angela, don’t!” said Fareeha, holding a hand out to stop the blonde. Angela’s scent had gotten so strong now, to the point Fareeha couldn’t smell anything else but her. “Please don’t come any closer. I’m- I can only hold it for not much longer. If you touch me now, I-I can’t promise you’ll be safe…” said Fareeha, and it was the truth. She couldn’t hold back the second time if Angela decided to let her on again. And if that was the case, Fareeha could never forgive herself. Ever.

Angela did stop, but it wasn’t enough. The longer Fareeha stayed in this room with Angela, the more dangerous she was to the omega. She needed to do something, something that guaranteed she wouldn’t hurt Angela.

“Angela, I need you to stun me.”

Angela’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?” she stuttered.

“That’s the only way I won’t be able to hurt you. Now, stun me!”

Angela shook her head, crying once again.

“Do it, Angela!”

“No!”

“So be it,” said Fareeha. She then drew out her wand and pointed it at her own chest. “Stupefy,” Fareeha muttered, and she could only catch a loud gasp from the omega a few feet away before everything went dark around her. She didn’t feel a thing, not the pain when the spell hit her or when her body hit the ground as she fell. It was just nothingness. Like a dreamless slumber.  

    

  
  
  


 

         

 


End file.
